Amor un poco diferente
by pokegirl821
Summary: Se trata de una vida distinta en la que Bulma,Vegeta,Videl,Gohan,Goku,Milk se conocen en la escuela y se van enamorando, suceden sucesos que cambian la historia se enfoca mas en la pareja de Vegeta y como se conocen y poco a poco se enamoran pero mientras eso suceden muchas cosas pues necesitan encontrarlas bolas de dragon para resucitar al abuelo de Gohan,Vegeta y Goku.
1. Chapter 1

_Una vida distinta_

**NOTA: ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA COMENTENLA, LOS () SIGNIFICAN PENSAMIENTOS O ACCIONES.**

Bulma se despierta y se prepara para ir ala escuela...

-B: Primer dia de clases !, he estado esperando este dìa para volver ami reino "escuela" me gusta ser la chica mas popular de la escuela y que nadie se me oponga...

Suena la puerta son sus amigas Videl y Milk.

-V: Ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde para ir ala escuela!

-M: Rapido hay que ver si llegaron chicos guapos...(con cara maliciosa)

Salieron corriendo al colegio, lo bueno esque su casa esta muy cerca de la ala escuela y era de esperarse que un comite de bienvenida para las chicas porque no solo tenian buen aspecto si no que tambien eran buenas en los deportes ycalificaciones.

Mientras en otra casa cerca de la escuela...

G: Me gusta mucho este planeta saben.

GH: Lose es mas tranquilo y me siento a gusto que opinas Vegeta?

V: Ami me da igual no hay nada especial lo peor de todo esque tenemos que ir al colegio, no voy a hacer nada...

G: No seas pesimista,necesitamos estar aqui para recuperar las esferas del dragòn y revivir a nuestro abuelo... (cara de tristeza)

GH: Ya vamonos!

Salieron de la casa y apenas llegaron al colegio...V: Ami me da igual no hay nada especial lo peor de todo esque tenemos que ir al colegio, no voy a hacer nada...

Salieron de la casa y apenas llegaron al colegio...

En el salón entraron los 3 chicos.

-Profesor: Ya siéntense y no vuelvan a llegar tarde!

Bulma,Videl y Milk se ve con cara picarona.

Ellos se sentaron de esta manera: Milk y Goku, Videl y Gohan, y Bulma y Vegeta.

Se entraron así porque no había mas lugares...

-G: Hola soy Goku mucho gusto... (es muy bonita y se nota que le gustan las artes marciales..)

-M: Hola soy Milk oye por casualidad practicas algún deporte?

-G: Siii artes marciales paso todo el día entrenando!

-M: Guau ami también me gustan mucho haber si un día entrenamos claro si quieres...

-G: (guau es perfecta) Poporsupuesto !

Mientras tanto Videl y Gohan...

-V: Hola soy Videl

-GH: Mucho gusto (que bonita y algo me dice que se parece ami ...)

Mientras tanto con Vegeta y Bulma...

-B: Hola mucho gusto soy Bulma (guau que guapo ... que mal que tengo novio..)

-V: Déjame en paz insecto (que molesta! Pero algo me intriga de ella..)

-B: Que grosero y ni se te ocurra hablarme así ! (lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de tarado! como molesta!)

-V: No eres quien para hablarme así mujer ! (pero que mujer como se le ocurre hablarle así a un príncipe, es la primera vez que me hablan asi ,guau que chica..)

-Profesor: Ya cállense !

Después de clases Yamcha que vio que un chico estuvo hablando con Bulma que es su novia se puso celoso y fue en pose de matar y fue en camino a donde estaba Vegeta...

-Y: Oye no te le acerques ami novia !

-V: Tu no eres quien para hablarme en ese tono y ni se te ocurra hablarme insecto!(asi que es su novio he?)

-Y: Lo dejare hasta aquí pero si se te ocurre seguirle coqueteando las pagaras!

-V: Uuuy que miedo, bueno ya me voy insecto que tengo hambre.

En la cafetería los 3: Vegeta, Goku, y Gohan comían como animales todos se les quedaban viendo con una cara de curiosidad.

Al día siguiente Bulma como de costumbre salía a correr para mantener físico y no se imaginan lo que vio...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una ruptura muy dulce**_

Cuando bulma hacia su recorrido iba pasando por el parque, volteo para ver el paisaje y vio la imagen de Yamcha con otra chica (la cual no era mas bonita que bulma).

Bulma sintio como algo se rompia en su interior, despues de 3 segundos ella fue muy enojada a donde estaba Yamcha y la otra...

-B: Asi que con esta me engañas he? (puso una cara que te mata con solo verla).

-Y: Ahhh... Bulma ... No es lo que piensas... (estaba muy impactado)

-Chica: Ella es tu acosadora no? De la que me hablabas..

-B: Con que acosadora no? (no agunto mas y le dio una bofetada a Yamcha) No te preocupes que no te hablare en la vida poco hombre!

-Y: No bulma! No te vayas !

Bulma salio corriendo pero como no contuvo las ganas de llorar se detuvo en un arbol a llorar. De repente una risa familiar se acerco..

-V: Asi que te engaño he?

-B: Vegeta? Que haces aqui ! Vete!

-V: Tranquila mujer (con una sonrisita)

-B: Como me voy a tranquilizar el me gustaba... (cara de tristeza)

-V: Que feos gustos buscate algo mejor como...(genial ya acabo con ese insecto... espera que estoy diciendo!)

-B: Como que?

-V: Nada olvidalo ya me largo adios !

-B: Alto... puedo ir contigo? (se limpio las lagrimas)

-V: Haz lo que quieras... ( no me gusta verla tan debil...)

-B: Bien pues vamos por un helado!

-V: Mmmm no creo que merezcas estar con un tipo de tan alto nivel como yo (sonrisa)

-B: Aja bueno vamonos...

Llegaron al puesto y desde lo dejos se veia como una figura muy familiar venia.

-V: Oh mira es ese insecto... (maldita sea como lo odio!)

-B: Mejor vamonos... (empezaban a salirse las lagrimas)

-V: Haz como nada y ya no te compliques la existencia, haz como si no lo vieras..

-B: Si tu lo dices..

Yamcha la vio y acelero el ritmo de sus pasos.

-Y: Bulma te amo! Porfavor dame otra oportunidad! ( no se habia dado cuenta de que Vegeta estaba ahi)

-V: Oye insecto desparece eres basura visual!

-Y: Que hace este aquí?

Bulma solo se volteo como si no existiera Yamcha puesto que estaba empezando a llorar tras esto Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo de Bulma y la tomo del brazo y salió caminando con ella.

-V: Ya deja de llorar molestas mujer!

-B: Uyyy perdóneme gran alteza (tono sarcástico) Sabes que ya me voy ya fue suficiente de esto! Y para acabarla tu me sacas de quicio!

-V: Ya no seas así! Y no me hables así ! Me hiciste venir aquí por un maldito helado así que vamos por el!

-B: Pues apúrate hombre!

Llegaron a otro puesto de helados.

-B: Me puede dar uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate por favor?

-Empleado: Porsupuesto belleza (cara picara)

Vegeta tras ver esto se acerco y le puso una cara de te voy a matar al empleado.

-Empleado: To...tome

-B: Gracias! Toma Vegeta

Luego de acabarse el helado iban caminando obviamente peleándose, cuando de repente Vegeta sintió un ki que se aproximaba era Yamcha!

La sorpresa es que Yamcha iba volando! Tras ver esto Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el era un saiyajin.

-Y: Oye tu! Ya se que también eres un saiyajin así que porque no vienes aquí para pelear he? Así Bulma vera que le convengo o no!

-V: Mmmm podre matarte asi que me da igual insecto!

Vegeta y Yamcha empezaron a luchar obviamente iba ganando Vegeta ,Yamcha volteo rápido a ver si Bulma lo estaba viendo pero no estaba!

-Y: Bulma donde estas!?

Vegeta al darse cuenta de que no estaba Bulma voló siguiendo el pequeño ki de Bulma.

Bulma ya estaba en su casa muy confundida de lo ocurrido.

-B: Como es posible que estuvieran volando!? Y que aparte lucharan tan rápido!?

-V: Pues veras somos una raza saiyajin mas poderosos que tu insignificante raza ... (sonrisa)

Bulma no se esperaba que el estuviera ahí en su ventana y la haya escuchado!?

-B: No te me acerques por favor (cara asustada)

Vegeta estaba muy confundido de la reacción de Bulma.

-V: Oye tranquila mujer se que soy increíble pero no tienes que estar así.

-B: Po... por favor vete (muy débil lo dijo)

Vegeta no soportaba que Bulma le tuviera miedo y se acerco a ella hasta que la acorralo contra la pared.

-V: Tranquila no pienso lastimarte... (le dijo al oído)

-B: Okay... Bueno dejando eso que haces en mi habitación y dime bien que son los saiyajin !

Vegeta le conto que el era un príncipe y que junto con unos parientes lejanos que eran Goku y Gohan buscaban las esferas del dragón para revivir a su abuelo. Después de una hora de explicaciones..

-B: Bueno príncipe debo decirles a mis amigas sobre esto ...

-V: Tranquila ellas ya lo saben pero no saben que cada una ya lo saben...

-B: Guau de aseguro se lo dijeron en clases...

-V: Bueno mujer adiós y no me vuelvas a estorbar!

Vegeta salió volando por la ventana

-B: Soy Bulma no mujer tonto!

Vegeta alcanzo a oírlo. Para cuando se había dado cuenta Bulma ya era muy tarde y se fue a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Y estos sentimientos?_

Ala mañana siguiente Bulma se prepara para ir ala escuela, de repente suena la puerta.

-B: Pasen chicas tenemos que hablar de mucho.. (cara impaciente).

-M: Los chicos son de otro planeta y tienen poderes !

-V: Sii no lo puedo creer!

-B: Si y al parecer Yamcha tambien tiene poderes ayer se estaba peleando con Vegeta... Pero esa es otra historia que luego les dire.

-M: Uuuu Bulma (cara de intrigada) espero que nos cuentes en el camino eh?

-B: Jaja claro pero ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde..

Llegando ala escuela Gohan y Videl se apartaron de los demas porque decian que tenian que hablar de algo..

-M: Al parecer esos dos se llevan muy bien no?

-B: Jaja ya lo creo

Empezaron las clases y el profesor decidió hacer un proyecto e hizo parejas que fueron: Goku y Milk, Gohan y Videl, Bulma y Vegeta lose es todo una casualidad no? Ojala eso pasara en la vida real así todos seriamos unos enamorados jaja.

-G: Milk si quieres nos vemos hoy y de paso me enseñas que tanto puedes luchar vale?

-M: Vale (genial así podre conocerlo mas)

-GH: Genial estoy muy emocionado!

-V: (se sonrojó al ver que a Gohan le había gustado que le tocara con ella)

-B: Lo que faltaba porque siempre me toca contigo (un poco confundida aunque la verdad le gusto mucho la idea)

-V: A mi tampoco me da gracia mujer..

-B: No me digas mujer que no puedes captar que soy Bulma!

-V: No me hables así no eres quien para hablarme de esa manera (sonrisa)

Bulma se acerco al oído de Vegeta y le susurro:

-B: Serás lo que sea en ese planeta pero aquí la que tiene mas poder soy yo (sonrisita maléfica)

Vegeta solo la vio con cara de indignado y prefirió callarse..(como puede esa mujer hablarme así.. aunque su carácter me recuerda alas guerreras de mi planeta aunque la belleza de ella no se compara con ninguna.. QUE ESTOY DICIENDO DEBO HABERME ENFERMADO!)

Mas tarde la chicas se fueron con sus parejas de proyecto y Bulma ya se iba cuando..

-V: Hey que no vamos a hacer el proyecto! No pienso reprobar por tu culpa!

-B: A mi nunca me pediste que nos juntáramos hoy! Pero esta bien ya que no quiero reprobar..

-V: Vente a mi coche y vamos un café y ahí hacemos todo.

Bulma guardo su coche en una capsula que su papa le había regalado. Ella se dio cuenta que Vegeta no tenia coche.

-B: Oye pero si no tienes coche!

Vegeta la toma y salió volando, Bulma al principio no se dejaba pero poco a poco se calmo..

-V: Ya tranquila aparte así es mas rápido (Vegeta se estaba ruborizando al ver que tan cerca tenia ala chica)

Llegaron a un café y se sentaron y empezaron a tomar café.

-B: Ok empecemos

Después de un rato de trabajo y peleas (mas peleas que nada.. )

-B: Genial ya acabamos! Y es bastante temprano (sonrisa)

-V: Obvio soy bastante inteligente recuerda soy un ser superior.. (risita)

-B: Si claro como diga príncipe (sarcástica)

-V: Ya tengo hambre!

-B: Y que quieres que agá que la aparezca mágicamente o que? (como fastidia)

Vegeta tomo a Bulma y salieron volando Bulma esta muy sorprendida de que la tomara tan repentinamente.

-B: Guau un restaurante italiano mi comida favorita por primera vez parece que tienes buenos gustos jaja.

-V: Ya cállate y entra! (porque rayos la lleve conmigo?)

Después de que acabaron de comer oscureció y salieron las estrellas.

-B: Ya es de noche es mejor que nos vayamos...

-V: No me digas que hacer!

Vegeta tomo a Bulma y salieron volando pero se pasaron de la casa de Bulma que trama Vegeta?


End file.
